The invention relates to a voltage transformer for a fully-insulated, high-voltage installation such as a switching installation having a grounded metal encapsulation. An insulator body is located within the metal encapsulation, and within this insulator, there is embedded an electrode which constitutes the low-voltage electrode of a high-potential capacitor defined by this embedded electrode and the high-voltage conductor of the high-voltage installation. The high-potential capacitor and a low-potential capacitor connected to the high-potential capacitor conjointly define a capacitive voltage divider. An amplifier is connected after the low-potential capacitor.
CIGRE Report 23-02 on the 1972 Session, August 28 to September 6, pages 10 to 12 discloses a voltage transformer of this kind wherein the insulator body consists of an open insulator ring part, in which the electrode is embedded; also embedded in the insulator ring part is a mounting element which protrudes from the insulator ring part and is clamped with its edge, which is bent outward, between flanges of parts of the metal encapsulation. The known voltage transformer has shortcomings inasmuch as it requires a special insulator body for receiving the electrode and, furthermore, a mounting member to hold this insulator body within the metal encapsulation.